Never Get Over You
by othrilis
Summary: A new medical officer causes some feelings to resurface which Malcolm would have prefered to keep hidden. With the addition of an away mission to a farfrom uninhibited planet, things go from to bad to worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Get Over you**

_No real timeline, just an idea I've had running round my head for ages! Hope you like it._

* * *

When he had first heard she was coming board, he had wondered what it would be like, seeing her after 15 years. How much would she have changed? How much had he changed? Would she even remember him? 

The replacement of a senior officer was an important event, especially as Phlox had played such a large part in their mission so far. But unfortunately, family circumstances had required his presence on Denobula and he had requested permission to return home at once, which Captain Archer had granted. But this had left them without a Chief Medical Officer, and so an urgent call was sent to Starfleet Command, requesting assistance in finding a new Doctor, fast.

She was the one they had chosen, and he was about to see her again, after 15 years apart. The sound of doors opening brought him back to the present. Around him stood the rest of her 'welcoming committee', as Trip had dubbed them.

If it were possible, she had become even more beautiful. Her straight black hair held back in a perfect braid that trailed down her back. Those startling green eyes that had captured him from the first moment her saw them, contrasting sharply with her pale skin, were just as captivating as before. And in her civilian clothes he saw again the young cadet whom he had first met all those years ago. The tight T-shirt accenting her slim figure, the flowing skirt just short enough to show off her bronzed legs.

Yet the years had changed her. She had grown. Though she was little taller than when they had first met, in her eyes he could see years of wisdom and experience. As she stepped forward to meet her new captain, he saw how sombre she had become. Back at the academy, they had laughed and joked together continually, always finding some entertainment in each others company. Now she was as stiff and military as he was, and had always been.

Yet, as he caught her gaze, he saw again the magic deep within her that had so enchanted him before. She did remember him. He knew she would.

"Laura," he breathed. She beamed as he uttered her name, and this smile succeeded in setting her whole face aglow.

"Malcolm," she replied. Her sweet soprano voice caressed his name as she stepped forward to meet his embrace. How much he had missed her. He never realised until now how empty his life had been without her.

Releasing him, she stepped back and turned again to Archer.

"I must apologies for my appearance, Captain," she said. "I had little time to prepare before you arrived."

"Quite alright, Lieutenant. May I introduce Commander Charles Tucker the Third, my Chief Engineer, Commander T'Pol, my Science Officer, Ensign Hoshi Sato, my Communications Officer and Ensign Travis Mayweather, my Helmsman," said Archer, indicating each crewmember in turn. "Everyone, this is our new Chief Medical Officer, Lieutenant Laura Handel. She will remain with us until Phlox is able to return."

"Would you care for a tour, Lieutenant?" asked Trip, steeping forward to take her bag catching her before Malcolm could say anything.

"Actually, Commander, I would feel much more comfortable if I were able to change into my uniform. Perhaps you could show me to my quarters?" replied Laura.

"Of course," responded Trip, inviting her to join him as he turned down the corridor. "By the way, you can call me Trip."

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_

Sitting in the mercifully empty mess hall after a long day's work, Malcolm sipped his tea and thought of that morning. So engrossed was he in his reflection that he didn't notice the quiet approach of Commander Tucker.

"May I join you?" asked Trip. Upon receiving no reply, he leaned closer and noticed the far away look in Malcolm's eyes.

"Hello, calling Lieutenant Reed," he said, waving a hand in front of Malcolm's face.

Malcolm returned to the present with a jerk.

"Commander. Would you like to join me?" he gestured to the seat opposite him.

"What's up?" asked Trip, as he sat down.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with our new Doctor, would it?" asked Trip with a grin. "How do you know her anyway?"

"We met at the Academy," replied Malcolm, hoping that would be enough to satisfy his friend. He should have known better.

"Did she patch you up after a training session or something?"

"I don't really want to discuss it, thank you Trip."

"Why not?" asked Trip with a frown. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! It's just…never mind," replied Malcolm, rising to leave.

"Now wait a minute!" called Trip, also rising. "There's something up and I wanna know what it is."

"Just drop it, Trip. Please."

"No. What's going on with you two? Just this morning you were overjoyed when she came aboard, and now you're looking like someone's just died. Why the sudden change?"

Realising that he wasn't going to get away with out at least some explanation, Malcolm returned to his seat.

After a moment, he said, "It's just, seeing he after all these years; it's made me realise how much I've missed."

"What d'you mean?" asked Trip, resuming his seat across from Malcolm.

"Well, all these feelings have come rushing back and I don't know what to do with them," sighed Malcolm.

Comprehension dawned of Trips face.

"You like her, don't you?" He asked with a grin. This slowly turned into a frown as Malcolm didn't return the smile. "Does she know?"

Malcolm shook his head.

"I never told her," he said quietly.

"Well, she's a great girl. Very pretty. I'd tell her if I were you. Get it over with."

"I can't. We're colleagues. We have to work closely together. We can't have that between us."

"Have you even considered that fact that she just might like you too?"

"She doesn't."

With this final statement, Malcolm rose and left the room before Trip could get another word in.

* * *

A week later, Archer met his senior staff in the Situation Room. Six light-years away, T'Pol had found an uninhabited M-class planet with unusual readings coming from the northern hemisphere. 

"I think we should go and take a look, where's the harm?" put in Trip.

"I agree, I could do with a bit of shore leave," concurred Hoshi, though she was mildly disappointed that there were no aliens to talk to.

"What do you think Malcolm?" asked Archer.

"Personally sir, I still have quite a bit of work to do in the Armoury, but I don't perceive any immediate danger in sending a team to explore," consented the Tactical officer.

"Alright then. Malcolm, Hoshi and I will go down and explore the surface, see if we can find anything interesting."

"Sir, if I may, perhaps Lieutenant Handel might like to join us? This is her first time outside the solar system," suggested Malcolm, somewhat quietly.

"Good idea, Malcolm. Why don't you ask her if she would like to join us?" Archer nodded. "Dismissed."

Malcolm, knowing that Trip was trying to catch his eye, turned and hurried into the Turbolift, heading for Sickbay.

* * *

As she headed towards the launch bay, Laura wondered what it would be like, setting foot on a completely alien planet for the first time. When Malcolm had arrived in Sickbay and told her that Captain Archer had added her to the Away Team she had been thrilled, though a little surprised that the captain should want to take a medical officer on a mission to an uninhabited planet. 

She, however, was not one to question the captain's orders and had agreed at once, telling Malcolm that she would meet him in the launch bay in 20 minutes.

As her training had taught her, Laura had packed her away kit with all the basics, plus a few extras, just in case. 'You never know what could happen, even on an uninhabited planet,' she thought to herself.

Arriving at the launch bay, Laura triggered the door release and stepped inside. Malcolm was there waiting for her, as always the first to arrive. Moments later they were joined by Hoshi and the captain, having both come from the bridge.

"All here?" asked Archer cheerily. He was looking forward to this as much as anyone else.

"Yes sir," replied Malcolm.

"Lets head off them, shall we?" said Archer.

Malcolm led the way over to the shuttlepod, closely followed by Hoshi, Laura and the captain.

Malcolm took the pilot's seat as the captain closed the hatch and took a seat beside him. Hoshi and Laura seated themselves on the benches at the back.

"Are you looking forward to this?" asked Hoshi, looking across to Laura.

"Defiantly, I've never been outside the solar system before, let alone set foot on any planets!" replied Laura, grinning.

Hoshi returned the smile. "I wondered what we'll find down there. There's got to be something giving out those strange readings."

"I just hope it's nothing threatening."

Hoshiglanced towards Malcolm, as it sounded like the sort of thing he would say, but he was concentrating wholly on flying the shuttle. Turning her gaze back to Laura she noticed the quizzical look on her face.

"Is something wrong, Ensign?" she asked.

Hoshi shook her head. "No. Nothing. Oh, you can call me Hoshi if you like." She smiled again.

"Captain, I can see a clearing in the forest up ahead, shall I land there?" asked Malcolm.

"Looks good to me, Malcolm. Here we go, Ladies," replied Archer.

* * *

_Please press the little button at the bottom, I love hearing from you!_


	3. Chapter 3

_First thing first, I am not dead! I have just had the worst case of writers block. Oh well, I back now. Secondly, I am so sorry. I some how managed to post chapter 4 before chapter 3, without noticing! This is now being corrected and chapters 3, 4 and 5 will appear shortly. Enjoy!_

* * *

The air smelt wonderfully fresh and clear as the stepped out of the shuttlepod onto the light springy grass of the forest clearing. A gentle breeze whistled through the trees, causing a slight stir in their curved flaxen leaves. The wood was very similar to many of those found on Earth, except the it looked as though all the colour had been drained out.

"It's quiet," said Hoshi. "Too quiet."

"You're right," replied Archer. "There's no birdsong, no wildlife, nothing."

"It's almost creepy," agreed Laura.

Malcolm said nothing, his hand resting on the phase pistol at his side. He silently congratulated himself on ignore Archers requests to leave it behind.

Shaking himself out of these gloomy thoughts Archer said "Let's split up and explore a bit. We need to find what's causing those unusual readings."

"Sir, perhaps it would be better if we remained together, just in case," offered Malcolm.

"In case of what, Malcolm?" said Archer, waving him away. "There's nothing here that can hurt us, There isn't even any wildlife. Look, you and Laura can head off that way and Hoshi and I will go this way."

Seeing the look of disinclination on Malcolm's face he added, "If you want we can keep a com-link open, alright?"

With a curt nod, Malcolm turned and headed of the other direction. Laura caught Hoshi's eye and shrugged. Then ran after the fast retreating Armoury officer.

"Malcolm, wait up!"

Malcolm slowed his pace slightly, but didn't turn.

"Hey," said Laura, catching up to him. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Came the short reply.

Laura knew he wasn't but decided to let the subject drop for now.

For a while they walked in silence. Malcolm knew this was likely to be the only period he would get to be alone with Laura for a long time, and he really wanted to say something, tell her how he was feeling, but the words wouldn't come. He didn't know where to start. Finally, he asked the only thing he could think of.

"How has life been treating you, since you graduated?"

'How has life been treating you?!' he mentally cursed himself for how stupid this question sounded.

Laura smiled. "Alright, I suppose. Nothing amazing has happened really. A promotion here, a change in assignment there. Not really anything special. What about you?" she asked as they wandered through the forest.

"The life an Armoury Officer is rarely dull, except when he is unemployed," replied Malcolm.

"You were unemployed?" asked Laura with concern and barely concealed astonishment.

"Not exactly. I've always had a job, just not always as an Armoury officer. I've done other tactical and intelligence work, but nothing very interesting, until I was assigned to Enterprise, that is."

"It must have been amazing when you found out you were going to be the Armoury officer on the first ever Warp 5 starship. I was so excited when I got the call saying I had been assigned to Enterprise."

Malcolm nodded in agreement and for a time they continued in silence, simply enjoying each other's company.

Then, Laura's scanner beeped.

* * *

"Phlox sent me a message the other day," said Hoshi as she and Archer explored the forest.

"How is he?"

"He's says that he is doing well, but that a may still be some time as the situation is a lot harder to solve than he first thought."

"Remind me again what the situation is."

"Captain," replied Hoshi, with the air of someone explaining something to a small child. "Denobulan family politics is way too complicated to be understood in human terms, and I barely understood it the first time he told me."

"I see," nodded Archer. Casting around for a change of subject, he settled on one that was hardly a change at all. "What do think of our new Doctor?"

"Well sir, I haven't yet been able to get to know her much. She seems to keep to herself mostly. But she does seem to be very familiar with Malcolm, how do they know each other?"

"He told me they met at the Academy, but seemed to prefer talking about the targeting scanners. Lieutenant Handel wouldn't tell me any more."

Considering this, Hoshi asked, "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know, and seeing as it's Malcolm, I wouldn't like to going guessing anything about his history," replied Archer with a tone of finality.

Archer's communicator chirruped.

"Archer."

"Sir," came Malcolm's voice. "I think we've found something."

"Where are you?"

"About 700m north-west of you're current position."

"On our way, Archer out."

Beckoning to Hoshi, Archer began to jog in the direction Malcolm had indicated, wondering what he would find.

* * *

Breaking through the dense undergrowth at the edge of the forest, Archer and Hoshi found themselves at the beginnings of an endless plain, stretches for miles before them. About 50m ahead of them they could see this planets equivalent of Stonehenge.

But of Malcolm and Laura there was no sign.

Walking forward hesitantly, Hoshi drew her scanner and passed it over a nearby stone.

"Sir," she called as she stared at the screen in front of her.

Turning, Archer looked over her shoulder at the display.

"Look's like we've solved the mystery of T'Pol's radiation," she said with a smile.

"Captain!" Malcolm call came from somewhere within the circle of stones.

Hurrying forward, Archer and Hoshi found the two lieutenants crouched on the ground near the edge of the ring. Looking up, Laura called them over.

"Come and have look at this. It's fascinating!"

Hoshi joined them on the ground while Archer looked over Laura shoulder. There before them, half buried in the soil, were the most delicate pierces of jewellery and iron working they had ever seen. It was like the site of an ancient burial, which in fact, it probably was.

"They're amazing," breathed Hoshi as she reached forward and extracted a gilded bracelet from the earth. Laura held a small flint dagger and was tracing the intricate patterns along the hilt.

"When I was younger, I really wanted to be an archaeologist," she said. "My father was always encouraging me to go on digs, but I never found anything like this."

Suddenly remembering why they were there, Archer stood and looked around.

"It's starting to get dark. We'd better be getting back soon. Hoshi, collect some soil and rock samples. Malcolm, are we sure this planet is uninhabited?"

"All scans indicated so, sir," replied Malcolm. _Not that that means anything_ he mentally added.

"Right, then if that's the case, perhaps we could take a few of these artefacts back with us to study in more detail. Laura, Malcolm, see if you can find any with writing on them."

"Aye Sir" chorused the three officers, immediately jumping to follow their orders.

At that moment, a sharp breeze blew across the plain, sending a shiver down Archer's spine. Turning he looked about, having the sudden impression of being watched.

After a second the feeling left and Archer mentally shook himself. Checking to see if anyone else had felt it, he saw that all three of his officer's were still hard at work.

_Spending too much time with Malcolm, it's starting to rub off _he told himself.

Attempting to forget the nervousness he suddenly felt, Archer contacting Enterprise to let T'Pol they know they would be returning soon.

* * *

_Thankyou for being do patient with me, more coming shortly!_


End file.
